


【卡鸣】爱情是一只来自地狱的恶犬

by bestvest



Category: Naruto
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, M/M, 未成年性爱, 未明确得到同意的性行为, 鸣人中心
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-05-13 15:27:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19253959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bestvest/pseuds/bestvest
Summary: “One more creaturedizzy with love.”——Charles Bukowski, “The Crunch”, from Love Is A Dog From Hell





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 未成年性行为，前半部分OC/鸣（鸣/OC?），有性描写  
> 简单来说就是小男孩性爱成长史  
> 但是意外得写得很寡淡？  
> 无论如何信不信由你这是个纯爱故事
> 
> 发完第一部分我才发现这个部分并没有老卡，但是这个TBC好bad好sad好drama我好喜欢  
> 我也喜欢搞小男孩，不喜欢的请自行退出谢谢。

事情第一次发生，是在与自来也在村外修行的路上。自来也在水之国边界的某间温泉旅馆停留了一个星期，具体因为什么，鸣人并不清楚。他只记得房间里不停地有人进进出出，人们带着面罩或帽子，不愿露出自己的面孔，在室内也用近乎耳语的声音交谈。

天气一直在下雨，鸣人无聊得发霉。大部分时候，他靠独自在旅馆后面的小森林里修炼打发时间。第一天晚上他没估算好时间，等他回到旅馆，大门已经被锁了个严实，鸣人只能从二楼开着的仓库窗户进去。他手脚不利索，碰倒了摆在窗边的花盆。等他蹑手蹑脚地溜回旅馆走廊的另一边，就径直撞到了旅店老板女儿用来防贼的扫帚上。

她的名字叫恭子，是一个如那名字一般，从头到脚都很规矩、甚至看上去有些古板的女孩儿。她梳着双股的麻花辫，总是穿着深色的衣服，站在旅店的某个角落打扫卫生的时候，似乎能完美地融入这个阴沉的地方。

但鸣人直觉地知道，她与他在这里遇到的任何一个人都不一样，与那位眼神呆板的旅店老板尤为不同。那天晚上，当鸣人捂着自己嗡鸣的脑壳、手忙脚乱地解释了自己之后，她在黑暗中看了他一会儿，最终只是简单地提醒他，旅店南侧的围墙上有一个小缺口。

他们交谈，虽然那都不是什么有营养的对话。在旅店的走廊或大厅里，又或者鸣人从南侧的围墙外钻进来，就会看见恭子独自坐在花园的石凳上。恭子跟他说她午饭吃了什么，鸣人则抱怨他们走廊对面住进了面貌可疑的客人。她比他年长几岁，或许这就是为什么她对他总表现得十分耐心。有的时候他会讲起木叶，讲起不得不吃的一乐拉面、他的同伴，谈到佐助的时候他会慌张地带过这个话题，他不确定自己为什么会慌张。

恭子从不追问，但她总是听着。当鸣人讲起他的旅行时，她会露出羡慕的表情。她说她的村子里没有来过几个忍者，人们在这里经过，但很快又离去。她说这里的人对外面的世界并不好奇，但是她希望自己有机会能去木叶看看。

鸣人相信她。

是第五天——还是第六天？鸣人已经记不清了，认识恭子仿佛是上个世纪的事情。但无论如何，那一天雨水好不容易停了下来。恭子带他去钓鱼，出门的时候，她把头发梳成了马尾盘在头上，而鸣人突然发觉自己好像没见过她似的。那整一个傍晚，鸣人一事无成，仿佛被什么不可抗力吸引，他的眼神不过两三秒就会落到恭子裤腿扎起的地方。她的脚踝很细，平日裤脚遮盖的皮肤比裸露的部分白许多，青色的血管从上面显露出来。她的后颈也露在外面，在某个时刻，夕阳照亮了她落在脖子后面的碎发，让她的后颈看起来在发光。

回去的路上天空再次下起了雨，恭子的衣服被打湿，贴在她的后背上。鸣人跟在她身后，却不敢看她，她的草鞋踩在每一个水洼里的声音听起来都像雷鸣。

到了旅店，她让他把他们抓到的鱼放到厨房里，然后让鸣人跟着她。她把他带到了旅店的另一个角落，一个鸣人从来没有去过的地方，等她在某一个房间的门口停下，扯掉自己头发上湿透的皮筋，她的长发乱糟糟地披散下来，水滴顺着她的额头落到她的睫毛上，鸣人才意识到自己站在她的房间门口。

“你要进来吗？”她垂着眼睛问他。

 

他们做爱的时候，恭子的手指上带着鱼腥味。她赤裸的时候看起来十分脆弱。鸣人记得触摸她的乳房，记得自己莫名其妙地想起了他的色诱术在某些细节上做得还不够好。她躺下来的时候乳房近乎扁平，男人和女人的身体在这个时刻似乎没有差别。他笨拙地将嘴唇放在她的脖子上，那个刚刚看起来在发光的地方。恭子的手指抓着他的阴茎，第一次她的指甲抓疼了他，但第二次她的动作小心了许多。让别人的手放在自己的性器官上，还是让鸣人稍微感到了一丝古怪，但恭子的房间很暗，他们的身体交叠在一起。在喘息间鸣人几乎可以假装自己是孤身一人。

他进入她时，她的脸色看起来并不好。她从自己的床头柜里掏出了什么东西抹在下面，让鸣人感到有些恶心，但他没有抱怨。

“我们……我们可以停下。”鸣人说，恭子在他身下，闭着眼睛，眉头紧皱，她的长发乱糟糟地铺在枕头上，上面的湿意打湿了床单。

恭子睁开眼睛，在黑暗中，她看起来像只慌乱的动物。

“我想要。”她最终开口，“没事的，我想要。”

事情结束得比他们想象得草率，但或许是因为他们当时都不知道做爱应该是什么样子，除了必要的动作之外，他们没有别的事情可做。鸣人离开她的身体时打了个寒颤，恭子的眼神钉在天花板的某个点上。

“我下个月就要结婚了。”她说。

鸣人僵在原地，不知道自己该如何回应，也不太明白这意味着什么。恭子慢慢地从床上坐起来，她阴毛上的油渍在黑暗中反光。她耐心地审视着鸣人，而鸣人也等待着她。

“我不认识他，”她移开眼神，窗外的雨声又变大了，“爸爸给我作的媒，他说对方是个好人家，我也听别人说他是个好人。”

鸣人等待她，等待她说出下面的台词。那些自来也热爱描绘的剧情，与众不同的女孩儿想要逃离包办婚姻，跟潇洒的英雄浪迹天涯的故事。

她没有说话，鸣人坐在她的床上，感到自己阴茎上的液体逐渐冰冷。她俯身向前，用手掌温柔地摸了摸他的脸颊，月光从窗户外面落到她柔软的、赤裸的乳房上。鸣人感觉到她有许多话想说，但最终说出口的只有这句：

“你是个好孩子。”她说，“我的浴室里有热水，洗完澡就回去吧。”

在第二天，自来也带着他离开了那个村子。鸣人再也没有回来过，也再也没有听过恭子的消息。有一段时间，鸣人试图在忍者的往来中打听那个村子，但是那里实在是太不起眼了。正如恭子所说，她一生中没有见过几个忍者，人们也不喜欢离开那里。

 

 

第二次。忍者从来不会被同一个花招欺骗两次，但是第二次只能怪鸣人自己放松警惕了。战争结束，佐助回到了村子里（在某种意义上），卡卡西老师接任了火影，而他终于摆脱了下忍的头衔。所以就算他有些得意忘形，也没人能对他太过苛责。

诚来自云隐，有一头蓬松的棕色卷发，还有一双同样颜色的眼睛。那是鸣人第一次带领自己的小队，去雷之国的某个和尾兽相关的遗迹进行调查。诚是云隐派出的小队队长，他跟鸣人年纪相近，参加过四战。战争结束后不久，他就被提拔为了上忍。

诚是个很难让人不喜欢的家伙，他几乎总是在笑。他了解雷之国的每一个角落，也是个绝佳的故事讲述者。没用三个晚上，鸣人队里的两位中忍和一位下忍就完全被诚迷得神魂颠倒。鸣人不得不承认，就算是对比他自己的经历，在诚的故事中似乎也稍显逊色。

鸣人之所以没有防备，可能是因为他和恭子完全没有相似之处。鸣人将他当做一位有趣的朋友——而在四战后，结识真正的朋友似乎也变得越来越难了。人们总是把他想象成另外的样子，又或者为了其他的目的接近他。但是诚不是如此。他非常的……放松，他拿九喇嘛开玩笑，还问他跟一只尾兽一起生活到底是什么样子。当鸣人暴露自己对雷之国的无知时，他会露出一副“我很想打你，但是因为你是个英雄所以我不能”的表情，并且确保让鸣人知道他就是这个意思。

事情是怎么发生的呢？鸣人几次回想，或许自己在意识到之前，就向诚发出了暗示的信号。因为大概在任务开始第一个月的某一天晚上，当他们在遗迹外围的森林里驻扎时，诚摸进了鸣人的帐篷。他一言不发地亲吻他，舌头滑进鸣人的嘴巴，而鸣人清晰地记得自己的恍然大悟——噢，原来人们是在干这个。他的大腿炽热，体重牢牢地压在鸣人身上，让鸣人的背透过并不厚实的睡袋贴在地面，他能感到有一块小石子刚好磕在他的腰部。

鸣人举起手臂想推开他，但他并不想攻击他——诚抓住了他的手腕，在夜色中鸣人能看见他的眼睛。他温暖的棕色虹膜几乎完全被扩散的瞳孔侵占，他鼓起的裤裆贴着鸣人的大腿内侧。

“求你，”他说，“你不想要吗？”他顿了顿，“我知道你想的。”

 

某样东西打动了他，或许是诚柔软的棕色卷发，他结实的身体，又或者是他毫无遮掩的友情。鸣人让他亲吻他、爱抚他，诚显然知道自己在干什么，当他用嘴唇包裹鸣人的阴茎时，鸣人射得比史上任何一个时刻都要快。而诚又露出了那副表情，“你做得不太好，但是因为你是个英雄所以我不能批判你”的表情。而鸣人莫名松了口气。

于是这就成了某种习惯。在白天他们执行任务，诚继续给他们讲他永远不会完结的雷之国奇人异事，当他的手臂环在鸣人的脖子上，那是以一种纯粹的、同伴式的姿态。但是在某些时刻，当诚的眼神从遗迹的另一端对上他的，鸣人明白夜晚的一切并不是幻梦。

在夜晚他们做爱。又或者说，诚教会鸣人如何做爱，用身体、舌头和皮肤。雷之国有着古怪的天气，在许多个夜晚，雷鸣会持续一整夜，但空气却一直温暖而干燥，没有一点下雨的迹象。鸣人记得诚第一次让他进入他，就是在一个打雷的夜晚，诚坐在他身上，他的阴茎消失在诚身体里的时候，雷电点亮了他深色的皮肤。他全然忘我地闭着眼睛，嘴巴大张，看上去几乎有些丑陋。鸣人侧过脑袋，在黑暗与喘息中想象自己是独自一人。

他们没有谈论这件事，因为他们都清楚结局。诚不可能为了鸣人离开云隐，而鸣人也不可能为了诚离开木叶。在任务结束时，诚给了他们每一个人一个拥抱，不过在拥抱鸣人的时候，他的手指轻轻地抠了抠他的发尾。

“你是个好人，”他说，“一个很好的朋友。我希望以后还能再见到你。”他的笑容依然十分迷人，他是那么的冷静、友好，没有半分不妥。一位真正的忍者。

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

 

与之前不一样的是，第三次是鸣人率先找到了线索。

或许功劳并不在鸣人身上，只是卡卡西表现得太明显了。或许他是故意表现得这么明显？鸣人分不清楚，卡卡西老师不是一个愿意给他人留下太多线索的人，这是他赖以生存的恶趣味之一。

所以一开始鸣人觉得自己弄错了。小樱总爱说鸣人在这方面的神经根本不存在，在他过了二十岁生日，而她和佐助订婚之后，她的取笑逐渐变成了担忧和同情。鸣人理解她，也理解她为什么总在想方设法地让他和雏田同处一室。但是雏田——雏田跟恭子太像了，看到她时鸣人能感觉到一阵模糊的钝痛。但同时雏田不是恭子，她想要的东西比恭子要得更多——她想要一段关系、一个家、幸福的未来。那也是她应得的，但是鸣人不知道该如何给予。从来没有人教过他这个。

鸣人也从来没有跟任何人提起过他的两位情人——如果他们能被称为情人的话。他不愿将他们带回木叶。木叶的围墙是他温暖的襁褓，在这里他可以继续假装自己对此一无所知：闪避的眼神、泛红的脸颊，人们赤裸而平静地躺在一起，亲吻的滋味。在他明白这些之前，世界上的许多事情都要简单得多。

但他确实明白，就像如何使用查克拉一样，这不是会被时间和经验冲淡的知识。所以他知道卡卡西在看他。他吃东西的时候，卡卡西会盯着他的嘴；但当鸣人跟他说话时，他却会用各种各样的借口移开视线——盯着他无聊的文件，又或者双眼放空地看着鸣人身后的墙壁。鸣人给他递交文件的时候，卡卡西的手指停留在他的手背上。他不喜欢鸣人靠近他，每当鸣人凑到他办公桌前，又或者走在他身边，他能感觉到卡卡西背上的肌肉紧绷，他甚至会屏着呼吸，像一只警觉的狼，小心翼翼地跟鸣人保持距离。

鸣人认得出这些迹象，他记得自己如何在情人身边谨慎地行走。那种紧张感，矛盾的行为，渴望触碰却又不敢触碰，渴望注视却又不敢注视，仿佛身体被恶灵附体，只要在特定的场景下就会不受控制。

令鸣人惊奇的是，卡卡西居然也不懂得如何应对这恶灵。他以为世界上要是有任何一个人能够完美地不动声色，那大概就是卡卡西老师。但事实并非如此，他给鸣人留下了许多线索，足够他拼凑出真相。

卡卡西老师想要他。

多么有趣，在认识卡卡西老师的第七个年头，鸣人第一次掌握了主动权。现在他需要回答的问题是：他想要卡卡西老师吗？他从未考虑过这种可能性，卡卡西是他的老师、比他年长，但这些都不是本质上的问题——卡卡西是他的同伴、一位木叶的忍者。那只恶灵肆虐横行、毫无怜悯之心，但它最终都会消散，它从出现的第一天起就注定比第二天变得更为虚弱——鸣人承担得起它离去之后的后果吗？在亲吻、缠绵和释放之后，鸣人能够在冰冷的床铺上再次修补坍塌的废墟吗？

但在幻梦结束之前，它能让卡卡西快乐。鸣人知道能让卡卡西真正快乐的事情并不多。他很疲惫，鸣人十次午夜从村外回来，九次卡卡西办公室的灯都亮着。鸣人记不清上次看见卡卡西笑是什么时候，不是他那副拿来捉弄人的笑容，而是在看到他、小樱、或是佐助做出什么令他惊讶的事的时候，那副半是无奈半是欣慰的笑容。其他人可能看不出这两者的区别，但是鸣人知道。

性是一件能让人快乐的事，不是吗？在爱抚他人的时候鸣人可以忘记自己，在床铺和汗水间化为两具无法思考的肉体。那平静，在黎明和世界到来之前，情人的手温柔地抚摸着他的脸庞。他们彼此伤害，在对方命运里留下丑陋的疤痕，但至少有一刻他们相互解救。欲望总有一天会燃烧殆尽，但是在那之前——在那之前，鸣人能让卡卡西快乐。

 

他们在风之国，从砂隐前往风之国的首都，与风之国大名会面。为了赶路，他们的小队连续露宿了三个晚上，才在路过的小镇上第一次落脚。春季风暴正盛，鸣人在旅馆里换衣服时，感觉自己身上掉下了三十斤黄沙。他突然想起了诚给他讲过的一个故事，关于雷之国的某个浪人被困在了风之国的沙漠里，至今还有人会在打雷的夜晚看到他留下的脚印。

鸣人突然想念起诚来，他的陪伴、他的故事。寂寞席卷而来，他想起了性。性一开始让他困惑，他和恭子的第一次像是在笨拙地模仿他们自以为明白的东西。但后来他确实明白了：性是一种安慰，就如人们触碰、拥抱、在野营的夜晚裹着睡袋贴近彼此。他想起他和诚的最后一个夜晚，激情结束后他们一同在帐篷里喘息。他们并肩躺着，身体甚至没有触碰，不知名的夏虫在夜晚的远方发出啼鸣，汗水在鸣人身上冷却，他感到平静。另一个生物正躺在他身边，而他浑身赤裸、毫无防备，但他却无需警觉，像婴儿一般充满了对世界的无知。

他开始想象那个生物是卡卡西老师，他的喘息，月光透过帐篷落在他苍白的皮肤上，他身上的汗水闪光。这份想象并不是从那一刻开始，种子早已埋下，而如今鸣人在无意间看到并记下的一切都有了全新的位置。他记起卡卡西是个强壮的男人，记起他愤怒的样子。卡卡西真正愤怒的时候鸣人大多站在他的身后，他背脊紧绷的时候，脖子会像只猎食的豹子一样垂下去。他的呼吸里带着某种粗糙的声音，像是嘶吼在传出声带之前就被压制，只剩下一点残影。但是就算是这残影也是危险的，如同他的手指。他苍白的手指从半截手套中显露，结印、刺杀、召唤雷电。鸣人在下忍时代曾嫉妒那力量，但现在他学会欣赏它。雷切代表的不再是撕裂和伤痛，而是信任与安全。只要卡卡西在场，鸣人就不必担心自己会倒下。

问题早应该有了解答，鸣人站在旅店房间里，手里捧着自己的斗篷，突然意识到这踌躇不该是他的行事作风。如果他躺在一个没认识多久的邻村忍者身边都能体会到宁静，那为什么卡卡西反而会让他不安呢？性不过是两个孤独的人彼此安慰，就如人们触碰、拥抱、在野营的夜晚裹着睡袋贴近彼此。

他无需害怕。

 

绕过火影的守卫比鸣人想象得更容易，他一边在卡卡西的房间里观光，一边思考着回去怎么说服鹿丸加大火影护卫的训练量。卡卡西在浴室，他的桌子上摊着跟风之国此行有关的资料和卷轴，鸣人在上面看到了鹿丸的笔迹。卡卡西本不情愿让鸣人跟着他出行，但鹿丸坚持如此，说这有助于“增长那笨蛋的外交经验，我爱罗现在是风影，他犯什么错也不至于挑起战争。”鸣人姑且将这当做对他交友水平的赞扬。

鸣人明白为什么卡卡西不愿让鸣人跟着他，但这并不代表他没有感到受伤。他几乎觉得自己在失去卡卡西。在砂隐村的时候，卡卡西只在公开场合和绝对必要的时候跟他说话。鸣人知道砂隐对卡卡西的印象并不友好，即使过去了这么久，木叶白牙带来的恐惧与仇恨也依然藏在这个村子的阴影里，它永远不会完全消失，就如人们对九尾的恐惧也永远不会完全消失一样。

但是在砂隐鸣人意识到了一件事：卡卡西需要他，不仅仅是作为学生、下属、或渴望的对象，而是作为帮手，作为木叶未来的火影。当砂隐长老中的成员质疑卡卡西的时候，我爱罗会看向他，而卡卡西允许鸣人的发言与自己的发言拥有同样的权威。与纲手不同，旗木卡卡西是一位懂得让步的火影，多年在面罩下的生活让他精通此道。有人会说他在处理许多事务的手段上都太过柔软：赦免根的旧部、归还第三次忍战中取得的别村血继限界、降低忍者训练强度。但鸣人明白他的想法，明白他在铺垫鸣人的梦想——原谅、疗伤、和平的未来。即使是在避免与他交谈的时候，他的老师也依然在教导他。鸣人不知道自己是该觉得恼怒还是安慰。

 

于是他坐在他的房间里，在陌生的沙之国小镇，等待卡卡西从浴室中出来。他能听见水声，流水拍打在瓷砖和肉体上发出截然不同的声响。鸣人等待着，他不知道自己将会面对什么，而他为此感到兴奋起来。

卡卡西看见他的时候，脸上并没有流露出太多惊讶。他将毛巾绑在脸上，浴袍严严实实地盖着胸口，显然是一早就察觉到了鸣人的气息。他冲鸣人的方向无精打采地瞥了一眼，目光粗略地越过鸣人的视线，扫了扫他的头发。若不是鸣人此行有别的目的，他或许还会为此感到生气。

“怎么了？”卡卡西说，态度不偏不倚、公事公办。但他压低了声音，仿佛有人在偷听他们说话。他的声音越过房间落入鸣人的耳朵中时只剩下模糊的喉音，那亲密感让鸣人的手臂上的汗毛竖了起来。他想起他的第一次，那个黑暗的房间，雨之国潮湿的空气和窗外的雨声。

在这一刻鸣人认定言语是多余的。虽然他在进门前排练过开场白，他们应当无聊地相互问候，无聊地抱怨风之国糟糕的天气，无聊地谈论一些政治话题，某个时刻六代目旗木卡卡西会放松警惕，他的卡卡西老师会从那疲惫的外壳中渗出来。等到那时，鸣人就已经赢了一半。

噢，可是他们若真想分出胜负，那么这样的作战策略未免太不符合鸣人的风格。前瞻后顾、小心谨慎是卡卡西的长项，鸣人明白想要战胜自己的师长，他必须以最具意外性的的策略进攻。

于是他亲吻了他。

卡卡西的嘴唇柔软而湿润，带着沐浴后的温暖和牙膏的薄荷味。鸣人手里攒着他原先用来遮挡面部的毛巾，按着卡卡西的胸口将他推到浴室的门框上。鸣人原以为他会反击，于是用上了十足的力气，但没想到卡卡西好似全无防备，任凭鸣人把他的脑袋砸到坚硬的门框上。

“鸣人，”卡卡西在亲吻间虚弱地呢喃，“鸣人，停下。”可是他没有把鸣人推开。卡卡西的皮肤上散发着热水的余温，当鸣人低下头亲吻他的颈侧，嘴唇贴着卡卡西的心跳，卡卡西呜咽着用双手环住了他的脑袋。他老师的怀抱强壮而温柔，鸣人感到某种力量涌入了自己的身体，比仙术更加纯粹，比九尾更加灼热，像一只来自地狱的恶犬，双眼乌黑、通体燃烧，利齿无情地撕碎他的喉咙与心脏。

 _你是个耐心的猎人_ ，他的尸骸向那恶犬致意， _你一直在等待，我却没有注意到。_

“鸣人，”那恶犬回答，它舔舐他的头发，像是在安慰一只受伤的幼兽，仿佛它的利齿上没有带着血迹一样，“没事了，我在这儿，鸣人。”

卡卡西老师的手掌落在他的脑袋上，这让他想起了十三岁。鸣人第一次对付精英上忍卡卡西，要打败他看上去是遥不可及的目标。早在鸣人做好准备之前，卡卡西就掌握了他所有的弱点。他从多早之前就开始注视他了？就好像在那个时候，卡卡西已经在他身上找到了值得注视的地方。可是他一直就这么看着，从不行动、从不表态，像是一只耐心的猎犬。

 “我不明白，”鸣人说，“我以为你想要我。”

卡卡西叹了口气，他的胸膛贴着鸣人的手掌起伏，“我爱你，鸣人。”他说，好像鸣人又看漏了什么显而易见的事实，好像他早应该知道答案，“但我不认为你知道这意味着什么。”

当卡卡西的嘴唇吻在他额头的发根上时，鸣人已经放弃了抵抗。他拥抱着卡卡西的身体，脸颊贴在他跳动的脉搏上。卡卡西的鲜活的血肉紧贴着他，可奇怪的是鸣人没有想起性，他想起了沙子——它们在风之国无处不在，但总会被风吹散。他想起占有他又离他而去的人们，他们也曾这样拥抱他，鸣人不知道如何许诺、如何说服他们留下。

“我不知道该怎么办。”鸣人向他的师长坦白。

 卡卡西笑了，鸣人看不见他的表情，但他能感觉到卡卡西的笑意——那种当鸣人又做了什么让他头疼又欣慰的事情时，他小心翼翼地藏在《亲热天堂》和面罩下的笑容。

“不要着急，鸣人，”他的老师回答，“我一直都会在这里的。”

而鸣人相信他。

 

**END**


End file.
